Incontinence is a condition in which there is uncontrolled release of natural discharges or evacuations from the bladder and/or bowel. Urinary incontinence refers to loss of bladder control resulting in involuntary or uncontrolled urination. While some forms of incontinence, particularly urinary/bladder incontinence are relatively widespread, the condition typically affects the elderly and the infirm and is more prevalent among women.
For incontinence sufferers who are unable to anticipate the need for toileting or are unable to attend to toileting without assistance, the condition when left unchecked can cause discomfort and embarrassment. In some severe cases, unchecked wetness can lead to infection arising from bacteria in bodily exudate.
Although relatively widespread, incontinence is a condition requiring treatment with sensitivity. In the past, to comply with regulations and protocols and to ensure that incontinence sufferers in care institutions such as hospitals, nursing homes, aged care facilities and geriatric institutions are appropriately cared for, it has been necessary for staff to manually check these patients on a regular basis. Apart from the unpleasantness involved with manual checks, such a regimen also places a strain on staff resources. Manually checking for wetness can also cause interruption to a patient's rest and sleep.
Incontinence indicators and detection systems exist. However, they have done little to improve the current situation in which carers must manually and repeatedly check patients for wetness. Existing incontinence detection systems are generally unable to distinguish a urinary incontinence event from a faecal incontinence event. Existing systems are also deficient in that they typically alert a carer when any wetness is detected, with no indication of the degree of wetness present. This can cause more time wasted than saved as very small volumes e.g. of urine or perspiration may trigger an alert even though the patient does not actually require attention from a carer. This can also be disturbing for the patient.
Some incontinence monitoring systems involve complicated circuitry and are expensive and difficult to manufacture. Since most diapers and pads are disposable both for efficiency of use and hygiene reasons, complicated sensor systems do not lend themselves to widespread uptake and ongoing use. Other systems are clumsy to use and the sensors can interfere with the absorbent capacity of the diaper or pad with which they are used. Others again are generally incompatible with current care practices and actually create additional work, significant complications or changes in care practices undermining any benefits they may offer and making them less susceptible to widespread uptake and ongoing use.
The present invention aims to improve upon these systems, or at least provide viable alternative for monitoring and managing incontinence.
The discussion of the background to the invention included herein including reference to documents, acts, materials, devices, articles and the like is intended to explain the context of the present invention. This is not to be taken as an admission or a suggestion that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in the patent area as at the priority date of any of the claims.